gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside HBO's Game of Thrones
Inside HBO's Game of Thrones is a companion book about the Game of Thrones TV series adaptation produced by HBO. It was published by Chronicle Books in the USA on 19 September 2012 and by Gollancz in the UK on 27 September 2012.June 2012. "Gollancz Goes Inside 'Game of Thrones'". Gollancz.co.uk. The book is written by Bryan Cogman, who has also written two episodes of the series and serves as "keeper of the mythos" for the production. The book has an introduction by showrunners David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, and a preface by George R.R. Martin. As the official companion book to the series, information presented in this volume is treated as canon by this Wiki, unless contradicted by in-episode information. The book contains in-universe material, such as family trees and maps, and behind-the-scenes sections, including interviews with cast and crew. It is 192 pages long and features more than 300 color photographs and illustrations, as well as eight gatefold sections."Offical HBO 'Game of Thrones' Companion Book Announced". Westeros.org. The book covers information from Season 1 and Season 2. It was published about six months before Season 3 premiered, so it contains no information on subsequent TV seasons. A sequel book is due by Christmas 2014, Inside HBO's Game of Thrones: Seasons 3 & 4.http://winteriscoming.net/2014/01/hbo-announces-new-inside-game-of-thrones-book/ Layout The book contains a preface by George R.R. Martin and a foreword by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, in which they are quizzed by Bryan Cogman. The book is then divided into five sections, each with sub-sections dealing with aspects of the production. * The Wall. ** The White Walkers: A Brief History. ** The Prologue - Episode 101: "Winter Is Coming". ** The Night's Watch: A Brief History. ** Designing the Wall and Castle Black. ** Costuming the Night's Watch. ** Jon Snow. ** Samwell Tarly. ** Beyond the Wall. * Winterfell ** House Stark: A Brief History. ** Creating Winterfell. ** Costuming Winterfell. ** Eddard "Ned" Stark. ** Catelyn Stark. ** Robb Stark. ** Sansa, Arya, and Bran. * King's Landing ** King's Landing: A Brief History. ** Creating King's Landing. ** The Iron Throne. ** Costuming King's Landing. ** House Lannister: A Brief History. ** Tywin Lannister. ** Cersei Lannister. ** Costuming Cersei. ** Jaime Lannister. ** Ned vs. Jaime - Episode 105: "The Wolf and the Lion". ** Tyrion Lannister ** House Baratheon: A Brief History. ** Robert Baratheon. ** Joffrey Baratheon. ** Ned's Execution - Episode 109: "Baelor". ** Renly Baratheon. ** Margaery and Loras Tyrell. ** Littlefinger (Petyr Baelish). ** Varys. ** Brienne of Tarth. ** Bronn. ** The Battle of the Blackwater - Episode 209: "Blackwater". * Westeros ** House Greyjoy: A Brief History. ** Creating Pyke. ** Theon Greyjoy. ** House Arryn: A Brief History. ** Creating the Eyrie. ** The Riverlands: A Brief History. ** Dragonstone: A Brief History. ** Creating Dragonstone. ** Stannis Baratheon. ** Melisandre. ** Davos Seaworth. * Essos ** Essos: A Brief History. ** Creating Essos. ** House Targaryen: A Brief History. ** Daenerys Targaryen. ** Costuming Dany. ** Viserys Targaryen. ** The Crowning of Viserys - Episode 106: "A Golden Crown". ** Jorah Mormont. ** Khal Drogo. ** Creating the Dothraki Language. ** The Birth of Dragons - Episode 110: "Fire and Blood". ** Qarth and the Red Waste. ** Costuming Qarth. * Behind the Scenes * A Game of Pranks * Epilogue: Reflections on Game of Thrones Collector's Edition The Collector's Edition pack includes a second book: The Storyboards, containing storyboard sequences drawn by Will Simpson. The Storyboard book is also 192 pages long.http://www.geekalerts.com/inside-hbos-game-of-thrones-collectors-edition/ References See also * The book's listing on the HBO online store * Chronicle Books website. de:Game of Thrones: Hinter den Kulissen fr:Dans les coulisses de Game of Thrones Category:Books (extra-universe)